Fusion Sonic
''' Fusion Sonic '''is the Fusion counterpart of Sonic the Hedgehog, the the fastest thing alive. He appeared as one of the greatest Fusions to be created by Fuse, who even had the power and skill to defeat Fuse himself. He would've successfully helped to destroy the Cartoon network world if it weren't for a Chaos Control incident warping Sonic to the Cartoon Network universe. It is said the only person to defeat Fusion Sonic is Sonic himself. History Creation When Sonic landed in Sector V of the Cartoon Network universe, he quickly became good friends with the heroes who were there (Blossom and Numbuh 2), he gave them a Gold Ring that would give them extra power if they needed it. This Ring was quickly stolen by a basic Fusion Spawn (the weakest and simplest of the Fusion monsters) who ate it and became Fusion Sonic, who has all the abilities as Sonic, along with his own special Fusion abilities, becoming the most powerful Fusion of all. Because of this, Fusion Sonic quickly becomes Fuse's right-hand man. He communicates with Fuse almost all the time, and during that time, Fuse gives missions to Fusion Sonic to destroy Fuse's main targets within the Cartoon Network universe. Fusion Sonic destroyed the remains of Acorn Flats, successfully made an Infected Zone in Camp Kidney, discovered a way to destroy Peach Creek Commons (the Cul-de-Sac fortress) by opening a Fusion Portal through Chowder's mouth, successfully made it into Foster's Home and kidnapped an imaginary friend to kill him for Imagination Energy, made it into Dexter's Laboratory and took data on Dexter's past discoveries for Fuse's advantage, destroyed Pokey Oaks Junior High, etc. The heroes thought that the best way to stop this menace was for Sonic to travel through the Cartoon Network universe, eliminating all that Fusion Sonic has done and get a feel of what fighting Fusions is like. In very, VERY short time, Sonic proves to be the most valuable Fuse Fighter there ever was. During this time, Fusion Sonic became silent, only having a few strikes during the time Sonic became an active Fuse Fighter. But, as always, every one of these strikes have been so major, they could've caused the heroes the war. But, Fusion Sonic's last attack must've been the most dangerous and famous one of them all. Final Strike Once Sonic was on his way to the Darklands to put an end to the war with Fuse, Fusion Sonic made a move to bring Sonic to him. Over the time Sonic spent fighting Fuse, he made close friends that he helped with every one of their problem. These friends were Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Grandpa Max, Mac, Bloo, Chowder, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Numbuh One, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, Numbuh Four, Numbuh Five, Samurai Jack, and Flapjack. Fusion Sonic decided to knock out all of these friends and bring them in the Firepits to lure Sonic into a battle with him. He knocked all of these heroes out without a problem at all, and trapped them into a Terrafuser in the Firepits. Sonic fell for the trap and met his Fusion counterpart where his friends were trapped. Fusion Sonic took Bloo outof the Terrafuser, and took control over his mind, so everything Bloo said came from Fusion Sonic. Bloo explained Fusion Sonic's plan. He planned to trap all of Sonic's friends in the Terrafusers and fill them up with Fusion Matter from the Terrafusers, turning them into Fusions themselves, and will force Sonic to fight and defeat them (if you defeat a Fusion monster, they become a puddle of goo, so Sonic would be basically killing his new friends). Sonic then decided to make a wager. If Sonic won a battle with his double, Fusion Sonic will destroy himself ad free his friends. If Fusion Sonic won, He would be able to turn Sonic's friends AND Sonic himself into a Fusion. The hostages thought he was crazy, but Fusion Sonic and Bloo laughed, with Bloo saying that it was a deal. Fusion Sonic threw Bloo back into the Terrafuser, with Bloo near to fainting, and the battle commenced. Sonic thought that since he's fought and beat doubles of himself in the past, he could do it again with his Fusion counterpart. But it seemed that for some reason, Fusion Sonic moved at great speeds, with greater strength than Sonic had. The battle was a difficult one for Sonic to survive. After a long, tiring battle, Sonic was able to get Sonic far enough to ask the heroes who were trapped why he was so much powerful than him if he was just a copy of him. Blossom and Numbuh Two then remembered that Fusion Sonic formed from a Spawn eating the Golden Ring, which also gave Fusion Sonic a speed and power boost. Sonic then got an idea. When Fusion Sonic came running even faster and closer, Sonic dodged most of his attacks and focuded his attacks on Fusion Sonic's stomach. After a few minutes, Fusion Sonic spit out the Ring, and Sonic quickly grabbed it. He greatly over powered Fusion Sonic, and soon Sonic led him to a volcano. When he lured Fusion Sonic close to the end of the ledge, Sonic kicked him into the lava, burning Fusion Sonic alive. This was the first, last, and only Fusion Sonic, and the most powerful Fusion monster of them all. Personality Even though Fusion Sonic looks and has the same abilities as Sonic, he is one of the most sinister and cruel Fusions out there. He has a cruel heart. He is a war mongerer, and will do anything to have a fight with anyone and anything, enjoying seeing the opposing side squirm and lay defeated in the end. He doesn't have any emotion or compassion for anything, always loving to see people in pain, making him a powerful, evil individual. He also loves the fact that he towers over all Fusions, being more powerful and fast than any Fusion ever created. Fusion Sonic hates the fact, though, that he is Fuse's lackey, and planned to defeat Fuse himself (something he DID have the ability to do) so he could take over the Fusion invasion on Earth. He loves power and control, loves seeing people squirm, loves destruction, and is most likely the most creepiest, distorted, powerful, scariest, and cruelest thing out there. Abilities Coming soon. Category:Fusion monsters Category:Enemies Category:Fusion counterparts